¡CARTA DE UNA CHICA DESESPERADAMENTE LOCA DE AMOR
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: las palabras plasmadas de un chica pueden desesperar aveces, y mas si es un juego que no se le encuentre sentido - siente el dolor y la agonia que yo senti cuando te largaste con la bruja de Kim - perdoname, perdoname por amarte y no querer lastimarte -


Ok, me disculpo de entrada, por subir una nueva historia y no actualizar las anteriores, y sque se que les gustan mucho estas historias

Sra. inspiración: A NADIE LE GUSTAN TUS HISTORIAS ¬¬

Pues… en ese caso siéntete mal tú… porque tú me inspiras a hacerlas…

Sra. inspiración: … ._. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SOY UN FIASCO "en una esquena llorando"

Buuuuuuueno, creo que no tengo más que deciros, solo que disfruten de esta pequeñísima historia, que me salió mirando el video original de la canción "de mis pasos" de Julieta Venegas :D

Y ahora…

¡DISFRUTADLO!

**¡CARTA DE UNA CHICA DESESPERADAMENTE LOCA DE AMOR Y DE DOLOR!**

**(Nombre largo para un cuento corto)**

**~ UNICO ~**

Sonrió de manera maliciosa al releer la carta en sus manos, era buena para ella, suponía que mala para el que iba dirigida, y desquiciadamente enferma para un psicólogo, ladeo la cabeza al pensar en ello, un psicólogo no Leiria su carta

Ensancho su sonrisa al escuchar la puerta abrirse de su departamento, doblándola con sumo cuidado, y escribiendo para quien iba dirigida dejándola debajo de su almohada

Salió con una falsa sonrisa en los labios, mirándolo de manera "normal" y acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla, como ademan de saludo y desconcertando al chico

― ¿Qué quieres de cenar hoy Soul? ― le miro a los ojos, destellando de manera extraña para el albino, y perdiéndose en ellos un poco

― Lo que sea está bien ― respondió con su tono de voz monótonamente monótono, la rubia se alejó de él y camino a la cocina para ver que había de comer, quería que la noche fuera divertida y buena para su arma, no lo golpearía si hacia comentarios tontos, es más, le seguiría el juego si era posible y haría todo lo que en sus 15 años de vida no se había permitido hacer, y hasta eso preciso momento lo haría, solo para él

Y un poco para ella

Saco unas cuantas especias, una sopa de Miso y la preparo lo más rápido que pudo, con unos cuantos Dangos, los coloco en la mesa y le hablo a su guadaña, con la misma sonrisa vacía de hace no más de dos horas

El albino se acercó a ella con pasos lentos, sonriendo de lado al ver la cena que había hecho su técnico, y sentándose justo enfrente de ella, tomo lo palillos y soltó un _"que aproveche"_ un poco subido de su tono normal de voz

Soul sabía que algo raro le pasaba a Maka, pero intentaba ignorarlo, ¿por qué hacía eso? Estaba más que seguro de ello, y lo incomodaba un poco pensar y hablar del tema

Él tenía novia, unos días antes ella se le confeso, y la rechazo, saliendo después con su actual novia, Kim Dielh, la bruja mapache

Comió lento, dejándose llevar por el exquisito zarzón de la rubia frente a él, sintiéndose un poco raro después de un momento, como si se mareara, o la presión de sangre al correr por sus venas disminuyera… _como cuando te ponen anestesia_

Logro figurar a su técnico sonreír de manera desquiciada, y vio como esta se levantaba y movía los labios, escuchaba el albino no más que un pitido en los oídos, y tenía muchas ganas de dormir, y lo único que pudo escuchar y sentir antes de caer profundamente inconsciente, fue lo siguiente:

―_dulces sueños Soul… espero yo tener unos igual _― y luego el fuerte dolor del piso al caer, y el suave tacto de unas manos suaves en su mejilla…

* * *

><p>Despertó adolorido, sintiendo el fuerte olor a rosas prominente de la bañera, <em>seguro Maka se estará bañado, <em>pensó inconscientemente

Miro a su alrededor encontrándose con que esa no era su habitación, y era de noche, muy noche según la posición de la luna

Se incorporó lento, para no sentir ese mareo que se siente al levantarte de manera rápida, recargando sus manos en las almohadas de la cama de la rubia, y escuchando el crujir de papel bajo su tacto

Miro desconcertado la hoja de libreta, ya teniéndola en mano, y la abrió con cuidado, al leer al reverso de esta su nombre con la perfecta caligrafía de su compañera de batalla y departamento, además de amiga suya

Y en automático, comenzó a leer la carta de la chica dirigida a él

"_no tengo palabras en este momento para decirte lo que hare o ya eh hecho, porque supongo que para el momento en que leas esto, ya sea tarde para volver" _― ¿volver? ― se preguntó en esa parte de la escritura de la rubia, frunciendo el ceño y leyendo lo siguiente, para entender más las palabras plasmadas en papel que ella misma escribió

"_hace unas horas que escribí lo anterior, no sabía que escribir después de ello, y ahora mismo, estando en mi habitación, sin ti en el departamento, eh decidido continuar._

_Se bien que pensaras de mi después de que termines de leer esto, dirás: esto no es cool, y cuando te des cuenta, el departamento estará impregnado a un olor a rosas, que te molestara demasiado, o tal vez, cuando despistes de eso que has tomado, bebido, o como te lo allá preparado, ya este el olor_

_Y te preguntaras mi querido Soul… ¿Por qué el olor a rosas?_

_Simple y sencillo amor mío, porque las rosas, borran cada esencia dejada por mí en mi habitación… las rosas en cantidades fuertes, borran toda esencia que hubiera estado con anterioridad_

_Y ahora la parte más divertida" _― a partir de ese párrafo, la caligrafía perfecta de la rubia se distinguía diferente, mas… extraña ―_ "y ese es el secreto guardado desde el momento en que abriste la hoja de papel_

_Sonríe Soul amado… y levántate de la cama, que las cosas en el departamento se pondrán buenas… para ti~" _― el albino frunció mas el ceño, levantándose y quedando parado justo junto a la cama de la rubia, y retomando su lectura ― "_sal de mi habitación, y dirígete a la cocina, toma el recipiente de la mesa, y bebe un poco de él, toma cuantos líquidos puedas, que las cosas cambiaran… y no sabes cuánto" _― salió eh hizo lo que la carta decía, soltado un suspiro, y preguntándose internamente a donde quería llegar la rubia con todo eso, levanto la carta y retomo la lectura

"_Sonríe, y toma todo como un juego amigo mío, y revive lo que paso esa noche en donde te dije mis sentimientos, piensa que paso por tu mente cuando te los dije a la cara… piensa que sentiste cuando comenzaste a salir con Kim en mis narices… y ahora piensa… o mejor, pregúntate cariño… ¿Qué sentí yo?"_

"_La respuesta no la tienes verdad" _― lo había pensado, y no, no la tenía, nunca se puso a pensar que había sentido ella, fue egoísta, y simplemente pensó en él, en su felicidad ―_ "pues es simple amor… dolor, mucho dolor y agonía"_

"_pero felicítate por ello, porque por eso mismo estoy yo ahora donde me encuentro, sea donde sea, supongo me la pasare de maravilla… ahora, pasemos al secreto de nuevo ¿vale amor?, camina a tu habitación, y entra en ella, pero antes de entrar, mira levente la bañera y ve que hay de raro" _― rodo los ojos, ya estaba un poco cansado de juegos, pero vale, que se lo seguiría a ella, obedeció y miro la bañera, notando así, que el agua se estaba cayendo, entro rápido y cerro el grifo ― "_supongo que el grifo está abierto, ciérralo ok" _― se sonrió, ya lo había hecho ―_ "ahora sí, entra a tu habitación, pero antes, termina de leer la cara, solo hasta donde yo te diga y asegure, que puedes entrar, y cuando mires con atención lo que ha ocurrido en el lugar… acabala de verdad"_

"_sentí agonía al verte con Kim, y mucho dolor, y solo por eso hago esto, es tu regalo de cumpleaños amor mío, recuerda que es en dos semanas, y es un regalo adelantado, después, no poder darte más… solo quería que supieras lo que sentí, y solo compara lo que sentí, con lo que has sentido en este juego mío, y con lo que sentirás al acabar la carta, o antes, cuando abras tu habitación"_

"_Ahora si Soul querido… entra… entra y disfruta la agonía y el dolor que sentirás… ¿a qué esperas? Abre esa puerta _― soltó un suspiro ¿a qué mierda jugaba Maka?

Tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta con lentitud…

Se quedó helado al ver lo que tenía enfrente… miro fijamente los pies flotantes justo en sus narices y se tiro de rodillas, mirando el cuerpo inerte de su técnico… no corrección, de su, ex –técnico que yacía colgando y moviéndose de un lado a otro

Se había ahorcado… por dolor, por él

Tomo valor y levanto la carta, leyendo los últimos renglones plasmados en el papel

"_¡feliz cumpleaños Soul!... ¿disfrutas tu regalo?, porque yo disfruto que lo veas, aun cuando no estoy para verlo_

_Puesto que es ilógico… estoy muerta ahora que lees esto, aunque… ya lo estaba desde el momento en que me rechazaste y le largaste con la bruja de Kim_

_Este es tu regalo_

_Una niña tonta que se enamoro_

_Terminando siendo rechazada por su propia arma…_

_Una carta de una chica desesperadamente loca de amor… y de dolor_

_Sa-yo-na-ra~! Amor mío"_

Sintió como las lágrimas se derramaban por su mandíbula… que dolor, que agonía sentía en esos momentos… una igual a la que ella sufrió por él… un pago justo

― perdóname ― susurro con dolor… ― perdóname por amarte y no querer lastimarte ― oh! Que hermosas palabras… si tan solo las hubiera dicho antes…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡FIN!**

Doloroso, lo sé, u.u pero esto surgió xD

En fin amigas que leen esto, espero les allá gustado de verdad, ahora…, me voy yendo

La muñeca me duele mucho, eh tenido un pequeño inconveniente en el trabajo, donde muchas unidades de sangre fría cayeron en mi pequeñita mano descubierta… y no fue exactamente las unidades las que me lastimaron…fue en donde se encontraba…

En una charola de refrigerado de fierro ¬¬

Si, que dolor, en fin… me voy vale

Descansen, en mi país con las 10:50 pm

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
